Motherly Love
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue endured because of Mystique’s return…that was love? No. She knew what love was, because she’d found it along the way. Romy. Lancitty. Tabietro. Jonda.
1. Chapter 1: One Year Anniversary

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**RATING:**Teen, for a touch of language and violence.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Y'know, I shouldn't even be writing this. I should be working on the three huge ass projects I have due at the end of the month as well as the long story I promised my friends I'd commit to, but unfortunately for me, this plotbunny would not be silenced and would keep stabbing me in the head unless I carried it's thoughts through. Enjoy.**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution story

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – One Year Anniversary**

Rogue sat silently on the balcony of the room she shared with fellow teammate and close friend Kitty Pryde, staring down at the cold late-November scene. It hadn't snowed yet, so there shouldn't have been snow on the grounds, and yet thanks to New Mutant de-facto leader Bobby Drake, there was.

At the moment, he and part-time New Mutant part-time X-Girl Tabitha Smith were showering their friends with snow as Tabitha created a small firecracker and then Bobby iced it over and they threw it into the air where it exploded in a shower of soft white snow-like substance.

As Rogue watched a snowball fight ensue, she smiled slightly at the youths that either rivaled her age or were within one, two or three years of her. She sighed and glanced at the calendar on Kitty's bulletin board. November 21st. One year.

One year since the events of Apocalypse. One year since things had calmed down in Bayville. One year in which so many things had changed.

She and Kitty had recently talked about that year and how things were different. It had taken them three hours – but that's because Kitty felt the need to go into detail about every single little event, no matter how small.

First, there had been Magneto. Father of twins Wanda and Pietro, the family had never been that close, what with all the things Magneto had put his children through when they were younger. And yet, somehow, this whole thing with Magneto being possessed by Apocalypse and his kids believing him dead turned out well. They were closer now, and although Magneto traveled, he still took time to visit them as well as come to the mansion to help Xavier train New Mutants. All in all, he'd reformed.

Then, there had been all the sign-ups to the X-Men and the Institute. After having helped out with the horsemen and Apocalypse, people like Scott's brother Alex, Kitty's old friend Danielle Moonstar, their old enemy Colossus, as well as the surprise of the aftermath – X-23, Wolverine's genetically engineered daughter.

Although most kids at the Institute knew little about her, Rogue knew a lot, because they'd become close friends after she joined up. Because it was senseless to keep going around as X-23, the girl had to have a name, and before Xavier or Wolverine had been able to think of one, she'd come right out and told them her name was Laura – Laura Kinney.

During a rare moment where she'd first trusted Rogue enough to divulge information, the stripe-haired girl had discovered that the woman, who had helped create X-23 and give birth to her after having the genetic samples implanted into her, had been the one to give her a name. She'd raised her well despite Hydra's tinkering with her, and had helped her escape when the time came, although it had cost her life. The woman, Dr Sarah Kinney, had given X-23 the name Laura just before her death, and the young girl had held to it strongly.

Rogue chuckled a little as another thought came to mind – she wasn't the only one close enough to Laura to know a lot about her now. Other than herself and Wolverine, Laura had put her trust in one other – Alex Summers. Somehow, through the time as New Mutants together, the two had become close, close to the point of falling for one another and starting up a relationship despite the furiously protective Logan.

Chuckling again, Rogue moved from the balcony back into the room, flopping down on her bed. Logan had always been protective of her since she'd arrived at the Institute, as well as Kitty. But the paternal instincts he'd adopted for them were nothing compared to the fierce parental attitude he took for X-23. She was his "daughter" after all.

Her mind now blanking on the subject, Rogue drifted back to thinking about the changes since Apocalypse. With a half-smile she thought of how her friendship with certain people had gotten stronger. With her adoptive brother, Kurt, things were smooth again, and they couldn't be any tighter. As for friends, Rogue hung around most times with Tabitha Smith and Laura at home, since they all shared memories of dysfunctional childhoods, and attitudes to boot. It came as no surprise that Wanda Maximoff of the Brotherhood had been added to the mix, and the four friends had formed an inseparable and tight group of friends.

Rogue glanced across the room at Kitty's half for no reason, and happened to spot a picture pinned up on the petite girl's bulletin board of Kitty and Piotr Rasputin, and she chuckled again. Who would've thought it - small little perky Kitty and big silent-boy Russian Piotr, a couple? Rogue had always imagine Kitty and Lance spending their lives in their on-off relationship, since Kitty seemed to be the happiest when she was up until one in the morning talking on the phone with the earth-shaking rebel, but it wasn't her place to have a say in the matter, so Kitty was with Piotr instead.

Rogue sat up and grimaced – why was she caring about anything when it came to the subject of couples? That was Jean's job, even if she was busy spending all her time with her stick-up-the-ass Golden Boy boyfriend.

A thought itched at the back of Rogue's mind, but she couldn't get to it for some reason, and suddenly didn't want to as a feeling of loneliness swelled up inside of her. Unfortunately, it still made itself known as four words echoed across her mind with frustrating laughter. _I'll never have that_.

She sighed as she realized the simplicity and truth to those words. Because of her powers, her inability to touch, her curse, the reason she was called "_the untouchable girl_', she could never be with anyone. Well she could, but their relationship would suffer greatly, if exist at all. I mean, where was the fun or the love if you couldn't kiss, or hug, hold hands or touch at all without the fear of having your girlfriend zap your life force away?

Rogue mulled those thoughts over in her mind as she clambered off her bed and kneeled down, lifting up the skirt of her bed to glare at the sickening layer of dust that hid beneath. She reached her free hand through the mess until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled the shoebox out, taking a deep breath and sent the dust bunnies flying through the air, coughing a little as one managed to get to her. Brushing a little remaining dust off, she sat on the floor, her back leaning against her bed, and placed the box between her outstretched legs.

She stared at it for a good minute before finally getting the nerve to open it. Again, for another minute, she stared, only this time her eyes scanned the contents. The com-link Jean had given her after her first encounter with the X-Men, an old pendant Irene had given her when she was a child, some news clippings reporting the sudden coma of the star football player from her old town, Cody, her favorite CD and last but not least, the thing that seemed to have drawn her to pull out the old box of mementos – a card.

Not just any card though. The Queen of Hearts. Rogue never was able to figure out why she still kept it, since every time she held it or looked at it, a familiar scent of Cajun spices would invade her nostrils and music from Mardi Gras would echo in her mind. Memories of a day on the wild side, a day back to her southern roots, a day where she kidnapped for a supposed vacation what turned out to be a ploy to save a man's father. A father who wanted to use his "son" just as her "mother" wanted to use her.

_Y' got people watchin' over y', Chère_**…**

His parting words to her still burned deep and vivid in memory as if it had been only a day. In reality, it had been more than a year since she'd seen or spoken to the Cajun with red-on-black eyes that seemed to look into her depths when they crossed her green irises.

But what did she care? He was an old enemy, a thief and a man whose recklessness had nearly got her killed – twice. He'd once told her he was her friend…and yet…wouldn't a friend have answered a plea for help? Wouldn't a friend have come to help when the world they lived in was crashing down and she and her _friends_ were there to stop it?

Yes, by her beliefs and feelings, they should. And yet – he hadn't. So what did she care about a supposed friend who took off when others depended on him even the slightest?

"Nothin'," Rogue answered her own question aloud, staring at the card in her hand. "An' if he didn't care, then he ain't no friend o' mine either."

She closed the box and placed it back in its spot to rebuilt it's collection of well-earned dust and stood up. It was then she realized she still held the card. She glared at it a moment and was about to bend down and put it back in the box when a blonde with excited blue eyes and ears full of piercings and a shorter brunette with green eyes filled with emotions she'd been deprived of in her childhood appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Roguey, we were thinkin' of doing some shopping, wanna come?" Tabitha Smith inquired, eyes dancing with the energy of an earlier snowball fight.

Rogue looked up at her two friends and thought about it a moment. "Sure, Ah'll just call Wanda and tell her to meet us."

She picked up the phone and dialed quickly. Within two rings, a sleepy voice drawled through the other line, his voice thick with an Australian accent. "Whatcha want, luv?"

"Hey John, its Rogue. Wanda there?" Rogue inquired.

"Yessir, want me to get her for ya Sheila?"

"No thanks, just tell her we're going shopping and if she wants to come, to meet us at "Hot Topic", alright?"

"Will do," John stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the couch and I were havin' an interestingly silent conversation about nappin'."

Rogue smiled as he hung up. She nodded to the others before hanging up the phone and placing the card on the bedside table beside it. She walked over to her desk chair and grabbed her coat as Laura nudged Tabitha and motioned towards the card. "What's that?"

"Hmm, not sure Laur," Tabitha frowned, shrugging. "We'll ask her later or something."

They agreed silently on the matter as Rogue walked up to them and they exited the room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I realize that the events of Apocalypse were **_**obviously**_** not on November 21****st****, and if they were, well then that was one **_**hell**_** of an approximate guess. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even if it was a bit slow. It's only purpose was to inform you of the setting of the story, and to set up my plotbunny and his little friends. So R&R and I'll get the next (and more interesting) chapter up as soon as my school-possessed life will allow. **


	2. Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wasn't planning on writing the next chapter right away, but thanks to the not-so-gentle prodding of my plotbunny as well as my friend Corey, I give you chapter two. Have fun. Oh and thanks to reviewers so far. :)**

**Chapter two is dedicated to my good friend **-NymphaodraRoss-**, who's assigned characters are blue or blonde and both cold. Enjoy.**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution fanfic

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – Guess Who's Back?**

"Will do," John stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the couch and I were havin' an interestingly silent conversation about nappin'."

John didn't wait for a response before hanging up, he knew Rogue wouldn't mind, after all she'd given him the message and he'd promised to carry it through. "Speakin' o' which…"

He dragged himself up off the couch and sluggishly lumbered into the hall to the bottom of the stairs after nearly tripping on Todd Tolansky, better known as Toad, who lay on the floor sprawled and sleeping.

"Oh Sheila! Would ya c'mere a moment?" John hollered up the stairs. With satisfaction, he heard a loud 'thump' followed by several angry stomps before the black-haired maiden in question appeared at the top of the stairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Do not call me Sheila_!" Wanda yelled angrily.

"Aw but luv, if you didn't want me callin' ya that, then why'd you answer?" John grinned, knowing her patience was wearing thin.

"That's it Pyro, your ass is mine!" Wanda shrieked, her hands lighting up in a blue glow and her temper flaring again as John dared utter three more words.

"Wasn't it always?" he smirked before running back into the living room as Wanda came barreling down the stairs after him. From the kitchen, Lance, Pietro and Fred cringed as they heard a sound they knew all too well – John being hexed into the wall.

Toad came hopping into the room, laughing so hard he was almost brought to tears. "Didja hear that?" he asked his three housemates. "He doesn't know who he's messing with! I mean, how stupid can he be to pester my Poopsie like that?"

Seconds later, Toad was in the wall as well.

Satisfied with her afternoon work, Wanda headed back towards the stairs, only to have John pop up in the doorway beside her.

"Now wait just a minute Sheila, I didn't get woken up from my nap to holler ya down for nothin'," John told her and she rolled her eyes.

"What a pity," she scoffed.

"Yer friend Roguey called," John added quickly as she started up the stairs. She stopped two steps away and turned back to look at him. "Said her and the others are goin' shopping at that store you Sheilas like, and was inviting you to come."

"And you couldn't just tell me this to begin with?" Wanda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well where's the fun in that?" he answered, grinning like an idiot again.

"Whatever," Wanda sighed, deciding it wasn't worth hexing him into the wall this time. "I'm going to get dressed and then I'm going to the mall with them."

She turned and started up the stairs, stopping moments later when an ice-cold voice the Brotherhood members knew all too well filled the air. "No, you're not. None of you are leaving this house unless I say so."

Wanda turned slowly back around to face down the stairs, and found a very unwelcoming sight at the end of them. There, standing in the doorway that had been so recently and quietly trust open – was Mystique; black leather skirt and sleeveless, blue skin and cold yellow eyes exactly as they remembered.

"Oh crud," Lance muttered.

"What-are-you-doing-here?" Pietro asked, his tone cold and quick.

"Something I should've done long ago – taking back what's mine," Mystique growled.

"Yours? Since when are these kids yours Sheila?" John chuckled, only to have a set of blue and ice-cold hands wrap themselves around his neck and push him into the wall. He lost the tense fingering he'd had on his famous Zippo lighter – which was currently tucked away safely in the pocket of his jeans.

"_I_ founded this team, _I_brought them together, _I_ trained them and helped them with their powers when others would not, so don't tell _me_ that I have no rule of these children, because last time I checked, neither did you," she snarled viciously. "If you value the disgusting and frail life you live, I'd suggest you shut your mouth and listen, because you're as much a part of this team now as they are. Understood?"

John nodded weakly, as best he could under the pressure she was exerting on this throat, and sighed as she released him. He rubbed his neck as he watched her scan her eyes over the six of them, probably taking in an assessment of her team.

She snorted her disapproval and it was then that the Brotherhood noticed there were others waiting outside the door, because one of them stepped forward into the house. "I agree Raven, they are a pathetic bunch."

Everyone's head swiveled towards the woman, who had shoulder-length blonde hair of pampered-princess-like quality, ice blue eyes, and a white two-piece costume that briefly made the eyes of the five resident males to drop.

"Emma, how many times must I ask you to keep your mind to yourself?" Mystique turned to the blonde and to the shock of all six BoM members – smiled.

"Can't help it if I take pride in being the only telepath you let slip through your mental blocks," Emma's eyes flashed with unspoken musings. Obviously there was a silent joke between the two, but the Brotherhood was currently too stunned of the fact that Mystique was here and that she had actually _smiled_ to notice.

"I'd like to introduce my old friend and your new co-boss, Emma Frost," Mystique smirked at her team. "She's a telepath, with the potency to rival Charles Xavier."

"Oh-goodie-another-boss. She-as-big-a-bitch-as-you?" Pietro muttered quickly under his breath, and thankfully for him, neither Mystique nor Emma heard him.

"You will listen to her orders just as much as if they were coming from me, understood?" Mystique glared at them all, and slowly, they nodded. "Also, I present to you two new teammates."

Behind Emma came a shorter woman with shoulder-length curly hair that was a bright purple color, with deep blue eyes and red scar-like mark over her left eye. Holding her hand was a much taller blonde man, with bright blue eyes and a rich-looking trenchcoat. Sticking out from just underneath the hem of the coat was a set of white feathers, just barely visible.

"Wait a sec…isn't he with the X-Men?" Wanda inquired, looking at the man.

"He was, but after much persuasion, he isn't," Mystique smiled wickedly. "This is Warren Worthington III, AKA Angel, you can guess what his mutation is."

"And his partner is Elizabeth Braddock, Psylocke," Emma added. "She's a telepath like me, but not as strong. She can also create one wicked Psionic blade."

"You know, there's one thing you still haven't touched on," Lance pointed out, and all attention turned to him. "Why the heck _are_ you back? You know…other than to '_reclaim what's yours_' or whatever."

Mystique's lips pursed together and her eyes narrowed as her muscles tensed up. "Revenge," the word rolled out of her mouth with such venom it made the Brotherhood members cringe. "Revenge against the idiots that discarded me and turned my own children against me. With Emma's help, they will bow before me and beg that I not let them suffer when a certain rogue child is mine again."

"Wait a minute; you're going to use Rogue?" Toad frowned. "She don't like you, why she gonna help you?"

"Because just like you, she won't have a choice," Emma purred, looking him directly in the eyes and Toad stiffened, a slightly glazed over look in his eyes, much like Fred acquired seconds later in the kitchen. As Mystique, Emma, Psylocke and Angel stormed past Wanda and up the stairs, no doubt off to plot, the twins, John and Lance exchanged glances.

"Oh and don't think of leaving, because Emma will sense it before you even so much as move," Mystique called to them before they heard a door slam.

"What's going on?" Wanda frowned as looked at the boys, who all shrugged, except Toad and Fred, who were still in a weird trance. "This is so not good."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****and there we have it, chapter two. I had much fun writing this chapter, even if I had to make poor Angel and Psylocke evil. I really didn't want to, but then again, are they really evil? Or just in it "because they don't have a choice"? You stick around, and eventually, I'll tell ya. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Well This Isn't Good

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Alyssa, because Red always was her color and **-NymphaodraRoss-**yet again, for causing mischief among the peaceful.**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution fic

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – Well This Isn't Good**

"So did you ask Wanda why she didn't show yesterday?" Tabitha asked as walked over to the picnic table where Rogue sat. The stripe-haired girl shook her head.

"Naw, Ah can't even find her. She wasn't in English this morning," Rogue replied as Tabitha sat down. "You?"

"Can't find her either," Tabitha shrugged. "Wonder if Laur had any luck."

"Just as unsuccessful as you guys," a voice stated as someone dropped from the tree above them onto the seat across from them.

"God Laur, I hate it when you do that!" Tabitha scolded, but the laughter behind her eyes betrayed her statement.

"Force of habit," the younger girl smiled, shaking a leaf from her hair. Suddenly, she frowned, being serious again. "Actually, it's weird; none of the Brotherhood are here."

"Really?" Tabitha's brow creased. "Well that's real weird – I mean, it's no surprise if one of 'em drop school every once in a while but…all of them? All at once?"

"Think something's up?" Laura inquired, and Tabitha merely shrugged.

"Dunno," was her reply. Rogue meanwhile, sat there silently, taking in the information and remembering the last time the Brotherhood had suddenly dropped off the map more than a year ago.

_Please don't let her be back again…_

* * *

"You sure she won't go all stare-at-us-till-we-look-stoned on us?" John asked warily, his eyes darting around the living room in case the White Queen in question was around somewhere. 

"No, because in case you didn't notice flame-brain, when she tried to do that to us yesterday, we weren't affected," Wanda pointed out and the three boys in front of her frowned.

"We weren't?" John, Lance and Pietro inquired. Wanda groaned, slapping her forehead with her hand. The boys exchanged glances, noticing that the glazed over look that had appeared in Toad and Blob's eyes yesterday – and still remained at this point – was not present.

"Oh, well wouldja look at that!" John grinned.

"I highly doubt that if any of us **were** under her control, we'd be here right now," Wanda sighed, shaking her head at how utter childish and stupid Pyro was being.

"So-how-is-it-that-we're-not-affected?" Pietro asked, zooming over to the window.

"I think the Sheila's unaffected cuz she's a lady," John suggested, winking at Wanda.

"No," Pietro shook his head. "Wanda-can-hold-her-own-against-mind-control-thanks-to-dad."

"I thought of Kitty," Lance said suddenly, flushing with embarrassment as his three housemates turned to stare at him. "When she tried to take over my head, all sorts of thoughts were running around, but I held onto a memory of Kitty for some reason, and she backed down."

"Odd," Wanda frowned. Then, she smiled, and looked up at her brother and John. "So who did you two boys think of?"

"Uh…," both John and Pietro froze.

"Who-says-I'm-not-affected-cuz-of-dad-too?" Pietro stated, faster than usual - so fast in fact, that his words were almost indistinguishable from each other.

"One – because he messed with _my_ head, not yours," Wanda said wryly. "And Two – you're speaking faster than usual, which means you're nervous, which means you _were_ thinking of someone. So, who is it?"

"I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about!" Pietro exclaimed.

Wanda shrugged before staring at John. "I'm with him Sheila, don't know what madness you're talkin' 'bout!"

"You sure about that John? You nuts enough to figure out any kind of mad-talk," Wanda stated, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"C'mon Wanda, let's just talk about the plan," Lance sighed. "It seems like these two are gonna wuss out on telling you, so we may as well let 'em go _this time_."

"You're lucky he's here," Wanda smiled wickedly, making Pietro and John thank god for their earth-shaking buddy.

"So, what's the plan?" John asked, changing the subject.

"We'll stick around a bit, make them think Emma's got us under her spell, and then we'll take off at night, when they're asleep and not keeping watch," Wanda explained. "It's simple enough for you little brains to grasp, and as long as you stick with my signal, we'll get outta here just fine."

"And-go-warn-the-X-Geeks-before-Mystique-gets-her-hands-on-them," Pietro finished, and his sister nodded.

Just then, they heard footsteps of someone bounding down the staircase, and Pietro raced to the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV in seconds. They all acted as if they were watching as Emma appeared in the doorway.

She wasn't wearing her costume anymore, but tight-fitting jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a diamond on the front, and her hair was done up in a loose ponytail. She'd seemingly lost the cold and bossy exterior from earlier, and had replaced it with a sort of pampered-princess valley girl attitude.

"Where are you going?" Lance chuckled.

"School," Emma grinned wickedly before grabbing a backpack and slipping out the door.

* * *

"Hey Amara, have you seen Scott?" Jean asked as she approached the lunch table where her housemate sat along with Jubilee, Ray and Sam. 

"Nope," Amara shook her head. "But shouldn't you be looking at the mansion? Since you guys work there and have graduated from here…"

"I checked, he's not there," Jean replied, looking around the cafeteria. "He gave Kurt a ride this morning because he was late."

"Can't Kurt drive?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah but he's on probation for accidentally crashing the X-Van the other day when being late for school," Jubilee giggled, making the four teens smile.

"Alright, I'll keep looking, thanks guys," Jean smiled weakly before darting off down a school hallway.

"Wonder what's up?" Amara questioned, watching Jean go. She and the redhead were close, both sharing a love for gossip, and Jean being Amara's mentor since the New Recruit had arrived at the Institute about a year and a half ago.

* * *

Jean looked up and down the large gym doors and frowned. _What in the world brought me here?_

She'd been looking for Scott, that much she knew, and she'd looked all over when suddenly, she got the random idea to check the gym.

Why? She had no idea. It was just a random thought that had entered her head and it confused her to a point. There were no classes in the gym at the moment, everyone was on lunch. So why was she here?

Oh well, one thing she'd learned was that if she had a hunch, she was usually right. So she guessed this was as good as any.

She pushed the doors opened and stepped inside the cool gymnasium, standing silent as a statue as the doors closed behind her. Her eyes scanned the room, and though she was looking for Scott, her thoughts drifted to all the good times she'd spent in this gym.

All the tournaments won. All the sports played. All the student assemblies. All the dances.

All the fun she'd had in her four years of high school here until word came out she and the others were mutants. Then things at school had changed.

All the tournaments left. All the sports watched. All the students glaring. All the times spent in a corner when others shunned her because of who—what she was.

"Maybe taking a trip down memory lane wasn't such a good idea," Jean shrugged, walking further into the gym. At least things were better now though. After Apocalypse, people had started looking up to mutants and being more comfortable around them. Thank god.

"Scott! Scott, you in here?" she called out as her voice echoed.

No answer.

"Scott!" she tried again.

_Scott…scott…scott…_ No answer.

A red glow caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see it was coming from behind one of the bleachers. That was odd. Since when did something glow behind bleachers? And red for that matter.

Red like Scott's eye beams.

Jean walked towards it, twisting her hands together a bit nervously. "Scott?"

She turned the edge of the bleachers and her eyes widened. She suppressed the urge to scream by biting her lip and bringing her hands to cover her mouth.

In front of her, sprawled across the ground in a tangled mixture of arms and legs and hair, was Scott and some blonde girl who looked their age. The girl was lying on top of him, and their faces were pressed together tightly, in the heat of a make-out session.

The red glow was coming from Scott's eyes, as predicted, just barely hidden behind sunglasses that were on the verge of falling off.

"Scott?" Jean managed to choke out.

The pair before her broke apart and turned to look at her, one face drowned in shock, the other in pure glee. She wasn't one hundred percent certain, but it felt like something deep inside had just been shot to pieces.

As quick as her feet would allow, she turned on her heel and ran out of the gym faster than you could say "oops!"

* * *

How could this have happened? How could he have done this? 

They were leading a perfectly normal and stable relationship, nothing to worry about, nothing to meddle in it. But then again, isn't that always where things go wrong?

She could still see the image in her head of Scott and that girl, one whom she'd never seen before, together under the bleachers. Who was she? Why had this happened?

Jean's head was filled with all these questions and so many more, but was too confused to answer or sort through any of them. She was in her locked room – as she had been doing for hours now – and was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at a picture of Scott and herself, taken no more than two weeks ago on a date to the beach.

Her eyes were bloodshot, puffy, and red – everything she could possibly think of to show that she'd been crying. A lot. But she didn't care. Locked in here; no one could see her eyes.

Eyes.

She frowned as another image entered her head – that of Scott and the girl turning to look at Jean when she'd made her presence known. There had been something different about Scott's eyes – hadn't there?

Yes, yes she was sure there had been. Other than the glow, there had been a certain glassy look to them, one that she couldn't identify. Odd. What if—

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hey Jean, you in there?"

Scott.

"What do you want?" she spat, with more venom than she had intended.

"Whoa, you sound pissed, you feeling okay?" his voice flooded through the door clearly. "The others were saying you went looking for me at school earlier and when you came back, you went right in there and haven't come out since. Everything okay?"

The anger and fury that rose up inside of her at that moment was like nothing she'd ever felt before and quite frankly, she couldn't even _begin_ to describe. She shot off her bed and raced to the door, wrenching it open with such force Scott nearly fell over, since he'd been half-leaning on the door.

"No Scott, everything is _not_ okay," she stated.

"Well you wanna talk about it?" he inquired sincerely. "What happened?"

What happened? What was he – a gold fish with a three second memory? She'd been planning to say this, but it had come out a little more…bitchy.

"What is wrong with you?" she shrieked. "Did you forget all about me being present at your little 'session' with that blonde girl behind the bleachers?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Scott Summers – I saw you! I saw you clear as day and you know it! You cheated on me!" Jean yelled and Scott was quite sure the whole mansion was aware of it now. "Who was she hmm? What did she have that I don't? Wait – don't answer that, I don't think I wanna know!"

"Jean, what are you talking about? What blonde girl? And wait…did you just say I cheated on you?" Scott frowned, bewildered by the amount of accusations his girlfriend was throwing at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, right!" Jean screamed, her voice beginning to reach a pitch that easily reminded students in the nearest rooms of Theresa Rourke Cassidy, one of the possible recruits. "I know what I saw!"

Suddenly, Scott's mind was assaulted by the image of Jean arriving behind the gym bleachers to find him and some blonde girl making out. But…when was that? He didn't remember anything of the sort…

"Scott Summers, you're a liar if you tell me that never happened! How could you? How _could_ you!" she yelled and at that instant, several things happened with such speed it could've made Pietro jealous.

Jean's voice cracked.

Her head began to pound.

Her mental shields and blocks fell.

Every student with their head in the hallway was assaulted with a powerful headache.

Scott was sent flying into the wall by a powerful blast.

Jean screamed and a concussive telekinetic blast was propelled along the hall in every direction, blowing her bedroom window to small shattering pieces and shaking the walls.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And this brings us to the end of my longest chapter so far. A little look into Emma's powers (I realize she may not fully be able to mind control people like that, but for the sake of this story, bear with me please) as well as how the Brotherhood boys are unaffected. And naturally, a lovely little cliffy for you. :) R&R and tune in for the next! Oh and Ryan628, this chapter answer you triangle question:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello, Phoenix

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thank the reviewers so far, and dedicate this chapter to them, no matter now numerous they are. :) Alright, chapter four here we go.**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution fanfic

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – Hello, Phoenix**

"Like what happened Professor?" Kitty squeaked as she and most of the other students grouped in the main hallway.

"It's Jean, the mental walls I put up against a powerful force in her subconscious have somehow broken," Xavier stated worriedly, looking at his students. "The mansion is under lock-down. Storm, Hank, evacuate the New Recruits through the back exit. X-Men, with me."

Storm and Hank nodded, rounding up the New Mutants and ushering them off down one of the halls. Tabitha and Laura remained however, seeing as they were considered part-time X-Men nowadays.

"You don't have time to suit up, we need to get upstairs immediately and help Jean. Scott is already there," Xavier told his team. They nodded and took off up the stairs.

* * *

"Scott!" Kitty yelled once the team rounded the corner of the hallway and spotted Scott lying amongst rubble in the hall. With him was Roberto Da Costa AKA Sunspot. The entire hallway was a mess, things thrown askew everywhere, walls cracked, and Jean's bedroom door blown to shreds.

"He's out cold!" Roberto announced as he supported Scott and walked towards the others. "Jean's in her room, she's tearing the whole place apart with her powers."

"What happened?" X-23 frowned, helping him support Scott and get him into another room, where they leaned him against the wall before rejoining the others.

"You mean you couldn't hear them argue?" Roberto looked shocked. "I thought she was screaming loud enough for the whole world to hear!"

"It doesn't matter, we gotta get in there and stop Red from causing anymore harm!" Logan growled. "Let's go!"

The team charged into Jean's room, stopping just inside the doorway as a wave of telekinetic energy threatened to knock them off their feet. Jean hovered in mid-air in the middle of her room, chunks of long-destroyed furniture spiraling around her in funnel formation. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were stretched out at her sides.

"Vat's going on?" Kurt inquired, his voice raised against the rushing sounds of the room.

_Her powers have manifested far beyond her control_, Xavier announced to them all telepathically. _I had set up mental shields to keep this from happening, but it appears her emotional outburst earlier caused them to crack. The young woman before you may look like Jean, but I suspect a powerful force that was buried in her subconscious with her powers is at work here_.

Breaking them from their thoughts was Jean's scream and a chill spilled down each of their spines as her eyes narrowed upon them – eyes black as night.

A desk was hurled their way and the team jumped apart to avoid it. Roberto clenched his fists and looked at Jean – she may look powerful and super-pissed, but she was still Jean. She was still the same mentor he'd beaten in a Danger Room sparring session no more than two weeks ago.

As the others took refuge behind the remaining pieces of furniture, Roberto leaned closer to the open window, basking in the afternoon sunlight that filtered through. A little sunlight here, a little strength there, this wouldn't be any different from a Danger Room session.

Suddenly his body covered itself in a black filter, which in turn was covered by harmless flames and specks of sun spots. Grinning, Sunspot clenched his fists and vaulted over the bedside table he'd been hiding behind.

"Sunspot, are ya nuts?!" Rogue yelled, but the boy ignored her, running forward towards Jean.

He ducked under a broken mirror, a few random hair clips, a textbook as well as a desk chair before finding himself right up beside Jean. See, easy as ca—

Jean's black eyes shifted to him and her arm shot out so fast Roberto had no time to react. His throat burned at her touch and his powers shorted out, seconds before he was thrown backwards with such force to blast through a wall into the next room.

"Ugh…," he exhaled before passing out.

"Stupid kid, Ah told him not to!" Rogue cursed, ducking behind the cover of half a dresser with her brother and Tabitha.

"What are we gonna do?" Tabitha inquired. "She's gone nuts! There's no way we can beat her when she's got this much power!"

"Then let's take a little off her shoulders, shall we?" Rogue smirked, tugging on one of her gloves, only to be stopped by her brother's hand.

"Now look who's talking nuts!" Kurt exclaimed. "Just think vat'll happen to you if you absorb the mess going on in ver mind!"

"Got any other bright ideas?" Rogue arched an eyebrow, and at her brother's lack of response, she smirked. "Didn't think so. Look, it's the only one we got. And unless you want all of us to be send flyin' trough a wall like el-stupido battery-boy, you gotta help me."

Kurt sighed in resignation and nodded. "Vat do you need?"

"First off, a distraction, then a way to get over there," Rogue replied. Suddenly, the missing half of the dresser they were hiding behind was dumped back into place, Shadowcat, X-23, Wolverine and Colossus hiding behind it.

"Perfect timing team-o," Tabitha grinned. "Roguey here's got a plan, and needs a nice little distraction. Anyone up for helping?"

"What's the plan Stripes?" Logan inquired.

"Simple: you give me cover, Kurt and I port over, I zap off the extra craziness," Rogue summarized, pulling off both her gloves.

"Sounds a bit risky," Logan began, but then grinned. "I like it."

He turned to look at the three beside him. "Half-Pint, you and the metal man take the left half, me, Boomer and the kid'll take the right."

"Deal," Kitty smiled before looking up at Colossus. "No fastball special today eh Pete?"

The large young man smiled and nodded before Kitty phased them through the dresser, immediately attracting Jean's attention, who threw a chair their way. Piotr deflected it easily with his metal-covered arm, wrapping the other around Kitty to protect her and not at all noticing the bright shade of red she turned.

Jean's attention was drawn to her complete right now as a small and annoying explosive went off in the air amongst the items she was throwing around.

"Hey Psycho!" Tabitha laughed, causing black eyes to narrow at her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Mind coming here a moment? I got a little gift for ya!"

Boom-Boom clapped her hands and several small yellow and orange spheres appeared in her palm. In the next few seconds they were up in the air, flying towards Jean. X-23 flew out from behind cover and out came her claws, slicing through the little explosives causing them to burst and shower Jean in a flurry of smoke and blasts.

BAMF!

Kurt and Rogue ported in as close as possible and Rogue pulled on her brother's blue tail, dragging him down to the ground with her and narrowly avoiding a huge desk that had been flung randomly when the explosives burst and Jean got distracted.

"It's now or never!" Rogue announced, lunged at Jean, her hand heading for the bare skin of Jean's cheek.

_Rogue, no!_ the Professor broadcasted, but it was too late.

Jean turned, her black eyes reflecting amusement as her hands reached out and gasped Rogue's, two pairs of bare hands connecting in a flurry of searing pain for both girls.

"Hmm, a much more suitable host than this one," a dark and airy voice escaped Jean's lips, and was not at all her own. "You'll do much better. Nothing to lose."

"What…ack…are ya doin' crazy?!" Rogue yelled, trying to pull away but the other girl would not let go, and kept this skin-to-skin contact going as Rogue felt herself welling up with a power she suddenly had not bargained for.

As the others watched in horror, both girls were lifted into the air, their joint hands glowing with such intensity it was hard to look at. They twirled through the air slowly as the power surged between them, and their on-looking teammates were filled with worry.

Suddenly, Jean's body went limp and the blackness in her eyes disappeared as they rolled upwards. A bright flash enveloped the room as her hands unlocked themselves from Rogue, followed by enough shockwaves of telekinetic and psychic energy to wipe everyone off their feet into a crumbling heap.

* * *

"Ugh, my head feels like a boulder got dropped on it," Laura grumbled, opening her eyes slowly and struggling to her feet. She looked around the room slowly, taking in the details of its decimated contents, and her teammates, who were all returning to their conscious minds like she just had.

"Like totally," Kitty agreed as Piotr hooked an arm around her waist and hoisted her to a standing position with little effort. "What happened?"

"Last I remember was Rogue and Jean having some mid-air arm wrestle mercy challenge kinda thing," Tabitha muttered, blowing a charred piece of paper out of her hair.

"Rogue!" Kurt shouted, suddenly realizing that she was not present in the room.

"What happened to Stripes?" Logan growled, grimacing as he retracted his claws and walked over to check on the unconscious Jean.

"I'm afraid that is a matter up for discussion," Professor Xavier stated from the doorway. He had wheeled halfway into the room and could go no further due to a large chunk of wood - which used to belong to Jean's desk - was blocking the way.

"Well it seems Red is fine at least," Logan announced, removing his finger from Jean's neck, where it had been finding a pulse. "Slim and the solar battery?"

"Already on their way to the Infirmary," Xavier replied. "I want Jean to join them quickly but first, bring her here please."

Logan obeyed and picked up the redhead, walking over to the Professor. Xavier reached his hand up to her forehead and the other to his temple, concentrating. A few silent moments later, he drew back.

"The alter personality known as the Dark Phoenix is currently gone from her subconscious and conscious mind, but I'm afraid there's a bad piece to this information," Xavier sighed, looking a his team. "It seems it has taken control of Rogue's mind now, and run off. I…I can't track her."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Voila! Gotta love cliffhangers…if you're the writer that is. Then again, this little furry plotbunny kept hopping back and forth between leaving it at the explosion between Jean and Rogue, or Xavier's words. In the end, Xavier won out, and I leave you here to speculate, worry and the like. Have fun.**


	5. Chapter 5: Choices & More Choices

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I dedicate this chapter to Winter-Rae because I love her stories (though they have nothing to do with any of this X-Men stuff) and because I feel like it. So there. :)**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution fanfic

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – Choices & More Choices**

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and were snapped shut immediately as blinding white light filled her vision. Med Lab.

One question down; two more to go.

Why did her head hurt so damn much? And what in the heck happened?

She groaned and reached a hand to her forehead, noting the obvious tug attached to the movement that no doubt meant wires were tied on them. Ah the med lab. What fun. She groaned again and tested the light with one eye, peaking through it and then closing it again.

The bed she was on lay beneath one of the fluorescent Infirmary lights. Double fun. It was only then she became aware that someone else was in the room (her head was pounding and her eyes were closed, hence the late reaction).

"Look Roberto, she's wakin' up," someone whispered. The voice was female and sounded a little squeaky – and it was coated with a definite Scottish accent.

"Hello to you too Rahne," Jean sighed, running a hand through her mess of red hair.

"Oh…hullo!" the redheaded New Mutant squeaked as Jean slowly opened her eyes despite the light and looked to her right, where she spotted Rahne sitting in a chair beside another Infirmary bed - a Brazilian boy lying in it.

"And Roberto I see," Jean smiled, looking at them. "Either of you care to enlighten why my head feels like its being cleaved in two, or why I'm in the Infirmary?"

"Um…," Rahne's eyes darted to the floor, her shoulders drooping in a way that reminded Jean of a canine's drooping ears and muscles drooping when it feels guilty or nervous.

"You mean you don't remember?" Roberto chuckled. "You went all nutty and blasted—OW!"

An oh-so-painful nudge in his currently bruised ribs shut him up. Rahne grinned innocently and Roberto merely frowned questioningly.

"Scott should tell her," Rahne whispered to him, so low that Jean almost didn't catch it. Almost. But being a telepath well…you know.

"Scott should tell me what?" Jean's eyes narrowed. "That he's ready to own up?"

"No, that what you saw was an illusion or a hallucination or _something_, because it's clearly not in my memories, the Professor checked. And the fact that it caused an emotional breakdown of your mental walls and powers," Scott replied as he walked into the Infirmary carrying a tray of eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of milk.

Jean's stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. He walked over and sat in a chair at her side, one she noticed had been propped up against the wall in a way to use as a half-reclined bed of sorts, and that numerous coffee mugs were piled on the bedside table.

"How long have I been out?" Jean inquired, despite her urge to ask him to elaborate on the subject of her supposed 'breakdown'.

"About…," Scott paused, checking his watch, "twenty-seven hours."

"Twenty-seven hours?!" Jean exclaimed. "Whoa…"

"Yep, and Scott's been sitting there de whole time, waiting and watchin' over ye," Rahne smiled, exchanging glances with Roberto.

"Oh, uh…thanks," Jean stammered, looking at him wide-eyed as he sat down. He passed her the tray of food and a fork, and she smiled again. "Double."

"It's no big," Scott shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah it is," Jean sighed. "After I yelled at you and made that whole scene, you sat here like none of it had happened, all because I made a mistake…or saw an illusion or whatever that horrible nightmare was."

"It's not your fault Jean, don't worry about it," Scott smiled, giving one of her hands a squeeze. From the other side of the room, Roberto and Rahne gave each other half-disgusted looks. "Eat up, you haven't eaten in more than a day and you need your strength."

She complied and ate up; telepathically thanking Rahne for striking up conversation about some random band with Roberto to stop him from staring at the ravenous speed she was progressing. She didn't care if Scott was watching, because he was Scott, her boyfriend.

A boyfriend she'd accused of a lie without thinking, but her boyfriend nonetheless.

"So uh…what happened exactly?" Jean inquired after she was finished, placing her tray on the bedside table to her left.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and sighed, looking Jean straight in the eyes through his sunglasses. "You remember that time about two years ago when your powers went a bit nuts?" he asked.

"Yeah, you helped me focus and get through it along with Rogue and the Professor," Jean nodded, before her cheeks reddened a bit and she smiled. "Our mental connection was made so strong that day…"

"And it still is," Scott assured her. "Back then, do you remember the Professor telling you about the power surge you went through?"

"He said it was a manifestation of much more power than I could control," Jean replied in a weak voice. "He said that he would help me set up blocks in my mind to keep the force there, keep it from overwhelming my mind and doing whatever damage it could."

Jean froze and her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Oh god…oh god no…you said…you said that our fight caused an emotional and mental breakdown," Jean's voice was so low and cracking it almost sounded like she was crying. By the look in her eyes, that wasn't far from the truth. "I…Scott tell me I didn't…"

"Sorry, I'd rather not lie," Scott attempted to chuckle but it seemed the dark mood of the room had affected him too.

Jean's head whipped around to look at Roberto. "Tell you aren't…did I…are you here because…?" Jean was unable to finish her sentence but Roberto got the gist of it and nodded.

Then Rahne nudged him in the ribs again.

"I mean no! No, not at all! It was all Danger Room stupidity!" Roberto spluttered and Rahne sighed, telling him to shut up before he made it worse.

"Oh god…," Jean groaned, leaning back against her pillow and covering her eyes with one hand. "Scott, tell me and tell me honestly…no one…no one was seriously hurt, were they? No one…no one…died?"

"No, only Infirmary counts were you, me and big mouth over there," Scott replied, but there was hesitation in his voice.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jean asked, opening her eyes to look him directly in his, her gaze telepathically piercing the shield his shades kept up. "What else happened?"

"Well, the uh…powerful force in your subconscious is gone!" Scott smiled weakly and Jean glared at him, knowing he was _still_ not telling her something. "But…Rogue's vanished."

* * *

"Emma my dear, you truly inspire the wicked," Mystique smiled, raising her glass of wine to lightly touch Emma's as the two women sat in the Brotherhood Boarding House kitchen, enjoying a nice and well-planned dinner only for themselves (while the team was left with pizza, whoo.)

"Thank you, although I couldn't have done it without your planning, you know Xavier's pawns a great deal more than I do," Emma winked, taking a sip of the red liquid. "All I did was lure Jeanie away from safe old home to see her Scott '_making time_' with me. Wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that for one of Xavier's top men, his mental blocks fell quite against my mind control."

"What are ya two nutters talking about?" John muttered from the doorway, where he and Lance stood.

"We're speaking about Step One of our plan being complete," Mystique replied, adorning her edgy leadership voice once more. "Emma here has caused havoc for the Institute's role model Jean and with it the shockwave of transferred powers we were hoping for."

"What are you talking about?" Lance frowned, looking back and forth from Mystique to Emma. "What did you do?"

"In good time Avalanche," Emma smiled sweetly (lies!).

"Yes, in good time you will all know the secret to our bright and ruling future," Mystique told them, and the two boys exchanged worried glances as the two women returned to their meal.

John and Lance returned to the living room, where they informed Wanda and Pietro of what little had been divulged in the kitchen about the plan.

"I don't like the sound of it one bit," Wanda muttered.

"That's what I was thinkin' Sheila," John smiled, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Ugh," she grimaced, leaning as far away from him as possible despite the fact that they were stranded on a two-seater.

"When-are-we-leaving?" Pietro asked suddenly, but nonetheless in quite a low voice.

"Not sure, the night before they plan to leave, I guess," Wanda shrugged. "Why?"

"Cover-for-me-will-ya." It was more a statement than an actual question, because in the time it took for Wanda to open her mouth, her brother was gone. He raced out the door, leaving the three in the room completely confused.

Seconds later, that confusion was replaced by annoyance as Mystique stomped into the room and demanded to know where he was going.

* * *

Tabitha rolled over in her uneasy sleep, dreaming of her childhood and home and her father. A nightmare she had been revisiting a lot recently and tonight was no exception. It had been about two years since she'd seen her father – since the Carnival – and yet the memory was as clear as day.

A memory of a young Tabitha Smith - playing with her stuffed dolls and powers. She was exploding the heads off the stuffed dolls just for fun, giggling as the stuffing showered her in little fluffy clumps. She could be no more than five, maybe six.

Dream turned nightmare as the door burst open and her father stormed in, and his eyes zoned in on her, narrowing to a fine line.

Eyes that were angry and stressed.

Eyes that were mad and raging.

Eyes that were bloodshot and alcohol-heavy.

_Daddy?_ A young Tabitha would always confused as to why her father was here, because this was the very first time this happened, but certainly not the last.

A grown up Tabby was forced to watch and relive the memories from a corner in the room, unable to break free of the hold her nightmare had on her. That was why it had been haunting her lately – because for once, she couldn't break out and wake up.

As she tossed and turned in her bed yet again, Meltdown, her little white cat with vibrant yellow eyes, jumped up on the bed and padded over. She brushed her nose against Tabitha's cheek, wondering what was wrong with her 'mum'.

Meltdown was about to curl up beside Tabitha to try and clam her down when a small breeze blew into the room through the slightly open balcony doors. Amara on the other side of the room was snoring softly, so didn't notice it, and Tabitha was still having the nightmare, so she didn't notice either.

_Brrrow?_ Meltdown sniffed at the air, sensing a new presence in the room. The hair on her back raised for a few seconds before a figure stepped out of the shadows and she spotted him. Hurray, it was _him_ again!

She padded over, purring, and immediately rubbed herself against the hand that stretched out to pet her. She was usually bored locked up in Tabitha and Amara's room at night, since both girls slept so soundly she couldn't play with them. But on occasional nights, he would show up.

The one her 'mum' called Speedy. Meltdown liked him, he was nice, and his hair matched hers. If cats could smile, she smiled. _Meowww!_

"Shush-Meltdown-you'll-wake-Tabby," Pietro scolded lightly, petting the cat a bit more. When he had had enough of the cat's love, he walked close to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking down at the sleeping Tabitha. "Shoo-I'm-not-here-to-see-you."

Whether she understood him or not, the cat took no notice, curling up in his lap and purring all the while. He shrugged – at least it was warm. His half-smile faded as Tabitha groaned and turned over in her bed again.

"She's having a nightmare again, isn't she?" Pietro asked the cat (she's not gonna answer you Speedy), speaking at normal speed like he did every time he came here. How often, he'd never tell anyone, only he and the cat knew. But at least if anyone ever asked, he could say he'd lost count a _long_ time ago.

He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, staring up at the ceiling before looking back at the sleeping blonde. "Hey Tabby, it's Pietro again. Sorry I'm later this week; we've been having a lovely time entertaining guests at home. In case you can't hear the sarcasm in my voice, it's there. Why? Because it's _Mistic_ we're entertaining," Pietro smiled, using the oh-so-kind nickname that Tabitha had created for her just before being kicked out of the Brotherhood house by Mystique's return the last time.

"I could almost imagine what you'd say if I really told you that, you'd probably volunteer to come over and blow up her room again," Pietro smiled, remembering Tabitha's _explosive_ exit of the household back then. "You know, that was so long ago. It's been a year since Apocalypse, and a year before that since you lived with us…I miss those days. Having you make Toad and Blob look like drooling idiots by playing with their minds…not that that's very hard but, you know, it was funny all the same."

"And I mean, if you still lived with us, Wanda wouldn't be the only girl anymore, and you two are already great friends, so it wouldn't change much," Pietro pointed out. "That way your little group would be even, Rogue and Laura here, you and my sister with us…wouldn't that be cool Tabby? No more rules from the X-Geeks…"

Pietro shifted his position slightly, since the cat was lying down at a weird angle and he didn't think she looked comfortable. "You know, back when Mystique kicked you out, I worried about where you'd go. I mean, you'd tried the X-Men before, and you'd been with us, where else would you go? I was pretty surprised you wound up coming back here," Pietro chuckled slightly, not loud enough to wake anyone up. He sighed, shaking something from his head and looking down at the troubled Tabitha. "I gotta go, Mystique's gonna have my head if I don't get back soon. But don't worry, soon enough, I'll be back, and then we'll _really_ talk, face to…not-asleep face."

He got up and placed Meltdown in the crook of Tabby's arm, where the cat curled up but opened an eye at him. "I wish you could hang with us again Tabby, you were great with the Brotherhood, with the guys…with me. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you against Mystique, I really am. I was running on fear back then, not listening to my better judgment, and I've regretted it ever since. Not that I'd tell anybody but…y'know…at least I know I can tell you," he smiled sadly, leaning down to whisper. "Goodnight Tabby…"

He stood up and turned away, but stopped when Meltdown _meowed_ at him again. "Ssh-Meltdown," Pietro smiled again, patting the cat on her head a little. "I'm-leaving-so-you-look-after-Tabby-for-me-okay?"

Before cat could respond (not like she could), Pietro was gone, speeding off into the night, leaving nothing but a breeze in his wake.

Tabitha moaned a little, curling her arms around Meltdown a little and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and frowned, looking down at the cat. She smelt different. Something she recognized, but that wasn't possible because the owner of the smell hadn't been around in a while…

_Meow?_

Tabitha smiled and snuggled into the cat's fur, taking another whiff and patting her on the head. "Goodnight Speedy…"

* * *

"Still-celebrating-boss-lady?" Pietro smirked as he waltzed into the Brotherhood house, seeing Mystique and Emma were in the kitchen yet again.

"Yes, but for another accomplishment," Emma cast a wicked glance.

"You-guys-made-another-teenager-have-a-mental-breakdown?" Pietro frowned sarcastically.

"No," Mystique took a sip of her wine, staring at him over the rim. "Rogue has popped back on the map."

"Did-she-fall-off-earlier-or-something?" he chuckled, speeding over to the fridge and zooming through the contents, trying to find something.

"It is of no concern to you or the others what has happened," Mystique snapped, back in her bossy mood. "All you need to know is that we are leaving tomorrow at noon."

"Alrighty-then," Pietro saluted, darting out of the room and upstairs (the others weren't in the living room).

He knocked on Lance's door first. No answer.

Then John's door. No answer.

"Why-the-hell-is-it-my-sister's-room?" Pietro growled as he entered the third door, finding the three people he was looking for.

"Because my room isn't a pigsty," Wanda replied, indicating to the neat and tidy red and black room of Goth. "So, where were you?"

"Not-important," Pietro shook his head, zooming over to the nearest chair and sitting down, looking at the three seriously. "Mystique's-leaving-tomorrow-at-noon. Something-about-Rogue."

"In that case," Wanda stated, standing up. "We leave at sunrise."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I give you chapter five. Jean and Scott are okay again, but everyone's freaked about Rogue having poofed. I swear I never want to right another JeanxScott scene again. Don't get me wrong, the always-together-through-the-history-of-X-Men couple isn't so bad, their scenes are just so…blah. Anywho, anyone have any ideas why Pie visited Tabby? Not that there are that many possibilities, but I'm still leaving it open.**

**Also, for those patiently awaiting Gambit, you might have to bear with me a little longer, because I unfortunately have to torture Rogue a bit more first, as well as keep tension running at the Mansion with a little search party. Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Who Care

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I begin this chapter with a furious Mystique. From this, you must know, things won't end well. R&R and have fun!**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution fanfic

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX – Friends Who Care**

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mystique bellowed, glaring at the four people in front of her.

"We…we're not sure Raven," Psylocke answered, being the only one amongst the group able to stand up straight and look Mystique in the eyes. Those yellow furious eyes.

"Well you and Angel were on watch, you _must_ know something!" she yelled, making Toad and Blob cringe even if they weren't the ones being scolded – at the moment. "Those four didn't just up and vanish; they must have snuck out during the night or something!"

"No boss, we don't," Angel shook his head solemnly. "We were…we didn't see them leave, we didn't see movement at all and we were on perimeter check all night."

"What about you two?" Mystique glared at Blob and Toad, and the two boys fidgeted beyond belief under her gaze. They were even more nervous because Emma had let her mind control on them fall, and because of this, any silent courage was gone.

"We…we we're sleeping yo!" Toad stated weakly. "Me and Blob fell asleep in the livin' room watching our show!"

"Pathetic," Mystique growled. "Disgusting, pathetic and useless! If we are going to find Rogue, and use her power to destroy our enemies, you are going to have to grow up! Emma, please explain to them the plan, because I cannot speak to them anymore without throwing one of these pathetic idiots through the wall!"

Mystique stormed off into another room and Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking at the four in front of her. "I must say you have done poorly," she stated. "But no matter, I expect none of us could've stopped them with Pietro among their ranks, zooming them off before we could blink."

"Why'd they ditch us yo?" Toad groaned, crouching to the ground before kicking his leg muscles out and landing on the arm of the couch.

"Because unlike you four, they don't understand the value of this chance to grasp power, this chance at a higher life, this chance to be what we were born to be," Emma smiled brilliantly. "Now, about the plan…"

* * *

Rogue's eyes slowly fluttered open and for a moment, she thought she'd be waking up in the med bay, lying in a bed. Considering the fact that she was standing up, this was not the case. That brought up the question of where she was.

This was answered seconds later when she looked up at the large sign in front of her. In large and bolded letters was the answer. "Welcome to Ohio."

"Ohio?" Rogue frowned, looking around her at the deserted highway. "How tha hell did Ah get here? What happened?"

_**I brought you here**_.

"Scuse meh?" Rogue turned in circles again, looking for the source of the voice.

_**Don't try; you cannot see me, for I am a part of you. I am in your mind.**_

"Well that explains mah splittin' headache," Rogue grumbled, walking over to a tree on the edge of the highway to sit against it. "Who are ya and why are ya in mah head?"

_**I have no name, but I choose to call myself the Phoenix. As for why we share a mind, you freed me. You freed me from the mind of Jean Grey no more than two days ago.**_

"Ya mean…yahre the one in her head, messin' with her powers?" Rogue gasped, closing her eyes and hugging her knees to her chest, silently wishing she was safe at home.

_**I was not 'messing around' with anything. I was helping her discover the true limits of her powers, showing her she could do anything she wanted, be anything she wanted, RULE the world of mutants if she wanted.**_

"Ya sound lahke you were having lots o' fun," Rogue muttered. "Why'd ya leave her then?"

_**Because, when you valiantly came to clear her mind by lifting away my hold, I saw the nature of your power. I saw the power you hold and the gift you carry.**_

"It ain't a gift," Rogue snapped. "It's a curse."

_**You may not realize the gift you have been given, but I can help you understand its true power, and we can realize it's limits together. This is why I chose to go with you.**_

"Ah don't want yahre help," Rogue answered, getting up. "Ah just wanna get home."

_**I'm afraid that won't be possible…**_

Rogue took a step forward before her head was attacked with splitting pain. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees, clutching her head. She looked around, pleading silently for someone to be around and hear her, but her vision blurred and she couldn't see anything.

Seconds later, Rogue passed out, and the Phoenix took over.

* * *

"Any trace on her yet, Chuck?" Logan growled (he seems to do that a lot) as he walked into the Professor's office. Standing by his desk already was Storm, Hank and Piotr both of whom turned around to shake their heads sadly at him. Jean and Scott would be there, but Jean was of course still confined to the med lab, and thus, so was Scott, because he refused to leave her side.

"I'm afraid not Logan," Xavier sighed, opening his eyes and look up at the sky from out his window. "I thought I'd managed to catch a slight trace of her mental pattern a few minutes ago, but just before I could try and contact her, she vanished again.

"Any idea why?" Logan asked.

"I have an idea…but it's a frightening possibility," Xavier replied, turning around to face him. "I have a terrible feeling that the subconscious persona that used to inhabit Jean and called herself the Phoenix changed hosts to Rogue during their encounter the other day."

_I wonder if that means she's gonna go nuts like Jeanie…_

"Tabitha, if you would like to assist in this meeting, you can do it from inside my office with us rather than through the ceiling with Kitty's help," Xavier chuckled, looking at the shadowed ceiling in the far corner, where two small heads were poking out.

The girls smiled sheepishly and Kitty phased them through completely, dropping them onto their feet as they reached the floor. They scurried over and sat on a couch, pretending like they'd been there all along.

"You two may join as well," Xavier smiled, looking towards the door, where Laura and Kurt leaned their heads in, grinning just as sheepishly as Kitty and Tabitha before them. A quick "Bamf" later and they too sat on the couch.

"To answer your question Tabitha, I'm afraid it might mean the Phoenix will take over Rogue's mind like it did Jean, but I also hope that Rogue is strong enough to fight for her mind," Xavier sighed.

"Lord knows she's done it enough times over," Hank pointed out.

"Vat vill happen to her zen Professor?" Kurt worried, voicing the thought that plagued all their minds at the moment.

"I'm not sure Kurt…I just hope it's nothing we can't help her with," Xavier replied sadly.

The reverberating mood was obvious as sad and worried faces carried through the room. Storm and Hank exchanged glances. Kitty leaned back on the couch into Piotr's grasp, as he stood just behind her, leaning forward slightly to hold her. Tabitha's fingers twitched nervously, itching for the need to make a little explosive and blow something up. Kurt wanted to port out of there and out to the gazebo, his sister's so-called "feel safe" spot to think, and it was seen in his fidgety movements. Laura reached her left hand out over the couch arm, where it connected with her father's and Logan gave her a comforting squeeze.

"You can if you can make it to her faster than the bad guys," a voice broke their silent moment, and the X-Men turned to look at the doorway, where four unexpected people stood: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers and St. John Allerdyce.

"What are you doing here?" Logan snarled, glaring at John in particular.

"What?" John yelped, nearly jumping at the look Logan gave him.

"We're here to warn you about Rogue," Wanda explained, stepping forward. "Mystique's teamed up with a bunch of new people, whether by their own will or not."

"Why's he starin' at me like that Sheila?" John whined a little louder than before.

"Wait, did you just, like, say Mystique?" Kitty squeaked. She looked up at Piotr worriedly, and as he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. No one noted the disdain which Lance directed their way.

"Yes, she returned no more than three days ago, along with another bossy mutant," Wanda explained. "A telepath named Emma Frost AKA The White Queen."

"Some-blonde-biatch-who-no-doubt-gave-Scott-a-visit-the-other-day?" Pietro pointed out, smiling knowingly.

"Sheila, the three-clawed enforcer is starin' at me funny!" John whined yet again, this time pulling on Wanda's sleeve as he kept on silently whimpering.

"She must've been the one Jean saw with Scott, the one who angered her to the point of emotional breakdown," Storm reasoned.

"And with the stress it put on her powers, it resulted in the overload of the Phoenix," Xavier realized, shaking his head. "Mystique probably planned this all along, didn't she?"

"Yeah, blue's been back three days and already she screws something up," Lance scoffed, not at all hiding the annoyance in his voice. But whether it was directed at Mystique like it sounded, or at how close Kitty and Piotr currently looked; only he knew.

"Sheila…," John whispered, tugging her sleeve harder.

"But why come tell us this? Aren't you guys supposed to be with her or something?" Laura frowned, never actually having met the Brotherhood before in battle, merely meeting them as people and hearing of the stories of past encounters.

"No, we severed our ties with her long ago when we joined the fight against Apocalypse," Wanda replied. "That's why we're here. We want to help. Rogue's my friend; I don't want anything to happen to her. On top of this, Mystique was talking about revenge and stuff like that, and by what's happened so far I expect she means—God John what is it!"

She whipped around to glare at the Australian, who grinned sheepishly and pointed a small little finger at Wolverine. Logan stood alongside the X-Men, snarling as little as possible, his eyes planted firmly in a straight thin line directed at John.

"Yeah, he's glaring at you, so?" Wanda snapped, annoyed of his childishness.

"Oy'm thinkin' it's cuz o' the last time Wolverine met me," John answered. "He don't like me too much…an' he took away me flamies!"

"God you are such a child sometimes John, it's not even funny. He's not gonna attack you so stop acting like a sniveling five-year-old 'cuz the pity attempt is not working," Wanda sighed, turning back around to face the X-Men. Most were smiling, and Tabitha looked about ready to burst with laughter.

John cleared his throat and straightened up, still looking at Wolverine a little warily, but otherwise seeming back on track. Lance and Pietro exchanged smirks.

"Look, we're here because we wanna help, and because we know the little of Mystique's plan she let us know, as well as who she's working with," Wanda explained.

"Like?" Logan inquired. "Other than the Emma Frost lady."

"One is Elizabeth Braddock, another telepath, goes by the name of Psylocke," Lance stated, causing Storm to look at the Professor like she'd seen a ghost. "As well as Angel."

"Vat? No vay! He's one of us…isn't he Professor?" Kurt stared at the Professor, who frowned.

"Are you sure Lance?" he asked.

"Yeah, she introduced us to them, said something about persuasion," Lance replied. "I think it's all Emma's fault."

"What do you mean?" Xavier's brow creased in confusion.

"She-has-this-power-to-mind-control-or-something," Pietro stated, beginning to tap his foot on the floor out of impatience. Thankfully, he did this at normal speed. "Its-why-Toad-and-Blob-are-following-her. She-got-to-them-right-after-she-arrived."

"That totally must have been what happened to Scott!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I don't doubt it Kitty," Xavier nodded, leaning on his desk and folding his hands together, elbows straight on the table. "So, you have come here to help us by telling us what you know of Mystique's plan, yes?"

"Not just that, we also figure we know where she's headed, so we were thinking…," Wanda trailed off, unsure of how the X-Men would take the suggestion.

"Of creating a search party for her," Xavier finished, having answered her telepathic plea to suggest or state it for her. She nodded and Xavier smiled. "It is a good plan. And by my guess you four are planning to be this search party?"

"Planning to yes, but I knew we should come to you first, because if we showed up after Mystique at the same time as you guys, you might think we were with her," Wanda explained.

"A wise decision Wanda, thank you, all of you," Xavier smiled. "So…a search party. You know of course that my X-Men will accompany you, if only a few of them."

"We know," Lance nodded. "We knew that when we planned to come here."

"Prof are you sure you wanna trust these guys to a search team for Rogue?" Tabitha piped up, eyeing Pietro and Lance. "I mean, Wanda's fine, she's our friend. And John may be a nutty, mad-as-a-hatter, flame-loving pyromaniac, but he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him. But…the other two…who knows, they might just stand their ground when Mystique shows up and not say anything if she tries to kick us around."

"Tabby…," Pietro took a step forward, a pleading look on his face but his sister stopped him, putting a hand to his chest to stop him from continuing forward.

"Now Tabitha, if you feel that strongly about letting the search party be of the Brotherhood, then why don't you go along?" Xavier smiled and Tabitha grinned wickedly.

"Alright Captain, if ya wish," Tabitha saluted, walking over to stand beside the Brotherhood members – keeping as far away from Pietro and Lance as possible (though mostly Pietro).

"Now, as for the rest of the team," Xavier began, but a quick "Bamf!" cut him off as Kurt ported to stand beside Tabitha.

"She's my sister Professor, I must go look for her," Kurt summarized for his part in the search team. Xavier nodded again, but before he could make a suggestion or anything at all, yet another teen darted across the room to stand with the search party – Laura.

"Oh hell no," Logan spoke before she did, and he looked mighty angry.

"Why not?" Laura frowned defiantly.

"You're not going Squirt," Logan told her. "You ain't going on some nutty rescue mission for a teen possessed with the mind of a psycho power-freak, it's dangerous. If anything, I should be the one going. Now, get back here."

"No way!" Laura shook her head. Logan opened his mouth to order her back again, using a "because I'm your father and I say so" excuse (or so those in the room figured), but X-23 cut him off. "I know you're my dad and I know I should listen, but Rogue's one of my closest friends and I gotta help look for her. If I don't; I'll just sit around here and drive myself and those around me nuts worrying about it."

"But this team is gonna need someone to sniff her out since Chuck's having such a hard time finding her with his mind," Logan pointed out.

"Uh hello; kid with your cloned-powers here!" Laura giggled and Logan sighed, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Fine," Logan finally answered and Laura's smile clearly stretched from ear to ear.

"Um…Professor…," Kitty chose this moment to pipe up in a quiet and shy voice.

"Yes Kitty?" Xavier smiled, turning to look at her. "Would you like to be part of the team as well?"

"If it's not too much trouble…," Kitty nodded, standing up despite Piotr's strong grip on her shoulders as he attempted to silently make her stay.

"None at all," Xavier accepted.

"Katya…," Piotr rumbled, turning her to face him. "It is a dangerous trip, Logan has already told this to Laura. You…"

"Pete…Rogue's like, my best friend and roommate and…after everything that's happened since we've been here…I know she'd do the same for me in a second so…so I like totally have to go, you know?" Kitty attempted to smile, but the worry on Piotr's face made her go soft, and made her want to jump into his arms, promising not to leave. "I'll be back as soon as we can, and I'll bring Rogue back with me, don't you, like, worry, okay?"

Reluctantly, Piotr nodded, kissing her forehead and letting his grip on her go. She smiled and walked over to stand between Laura and Kurt.

"Half-Pint, you're killing me here, you and the Squirt," Logan sighed, chuckling to himself.

"Now then," Xavier smiled, examining the eight teenagers in front of him. "Four of the X-Men and four of the Brotherhood…most would call this a compromise, but I call it: balance."

* * *

"Emma," Mystique turned to look at her blonde co-pilot as the helicopter flew steadily along.

"Hmm?" the White Queen opened her eyes. She'd been having a nice nap.

"We're within ten minutes of Rogue's location," Mystique announced. "I believe it's time you call in the 'favor' from your _old friend_."

Emma merely smiled and nodded, getting up and walking towards the back of the helicopter, where Blob, Toad, Psylocke and Angel were all strapped in, patiently enjoying the flight (although Toad looked a little more green than usual).

She picked up a headset that was attached to a satellite box and dialed a number, using her telepathy more than anything to guide the phone line to its destination. Three rings was all it took until the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"_Hello?_" the voice was uncertain, and Emma knew this was because it was a restricted line that very few people knew of.

"Carol, is that you?" Emma smiled.

"_E…Emma?_" 'Carol' sounded shocked, amazed even. "_When…why…how…?_"

"I'll explain later, at the moment there's something important I need to ask," Emma put on her best tone of worry mixed with anxiety. "You know the X-Men, right? Or at least, you've heard of them?"

"_The group with Charles Xavier, right?_"

"Yes, them. Well I was helping my old friend Charles tutor one of his students, Rogue, until she had a bit of a breakdown after an unfortunate accident and ran off," Emma explained, using a story she and Mystique had planned out to a point. "They are unable to track her but I am close enough with the girl that I've managed to find her…but I need a favor from the Avengers…because I'm afraid Charles won't be of much help."

"_How come?_"

"The girl's gone rogue dear, hostile as well," Emma sighed dramatically. "I need help to contain her, if only a little, in order to calm her down. Please Carol; will you lend an old friend a hand?"

"_Well, most of the team is out on a mission right now and…there's only Captain Marvel, Vision and myself here but…I think I can pull some strings Em,_" Carol replied.

"Oh thank you Carol, thank god you can," Emma grinned wickedly, mentally laughing at how easily this came to her.

"_Where are you now? Are you anywhere near the girl_?" Carol inquired.

"Yes, I'm about ten minutes from her location," Emma answered. "We've tracked her to an old broken down cottage on the border of Ohio, a little north of the crossing from Pennsylvania. I can give you the coordinates if you like."

"_No, that's fine_," Carol stated. "_As long as you broadcast a little trail for me from your mind, I'll be able to find it, just like the old days. I still remember your pattern so it won't be that hard_."

"Alright," Emma smiled. "Thank you again Carol, see you soon."

She hung up the headset and walked back to the pilot seats, sitting down in hers. Mystique looked at her questioningly.

"Step Two, complete," a wicked and mischievous smile spread across Emma's lips.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there we have it, chapter six. I give you a quick glance at Rogue and her troubles with the Phoenix (what fun) as well as the formation of her search party (man Tabby holds a grudge :) ) and naturally, foreshadowing for those who know your Rogue /Carol history (Ms Marvel anyone?). As for how Emma knows Carol, I have no idea, but for the sake of this story, let's imagine something quick upon reading shall we? R&R, thx!**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Crossing & Trickery

**TITLE:** Motherly Love.

**DEDICATION:**To my friend Corey Westerly, because the dangerously addicting cycle of southern King and Queen Cards reflects our own sometimes.

**SUMMARY:** Motherly love. Is that what she called it? All the torment and trouble Rogue went through because of Mystique's return…that was love? No, she knew what love was, because she'd found it along the way. ROMY.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Marvel, yada, yada, yada, yada. If I did…well, I'd be rich and…doing whatever it is the lucky owners of Marvel do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So now that I have finally given you Carol, as I planned, I hope it sustains you for a chapter or two more…because then, REMY! Alright, so without further adieu, I dedicate this chapter To Whom It May Concern :) Do enjoy, and R&R please.**

* * *

Motherly Love,

an X-Men Evolution fanfic

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Double-Crossing & Trickery**

"Well, well, well, looks like Emmy owns a helicopter now huh?" A blonde woman chuckled as Emma disembarked from the landed helicopter, followed by Angel, Psylocke, Blob, Toad and a skinny girl with large glasses, brown hair and a lab coat over her plain outfit.

"It was a gift, from a friend," Emma smiled, walking over to hug Carol slightly.

"More students of yours?" Carol inquired, indicating to those following her.

"Yes, the ones I'm tutoring from Xavier's," Emma lied brilliantly. "This is Warren, Elizabeth, Fred and Todd."

"And this?" Carol shook hands with all of them, pausing when she reached the brunette in the glasses and lab coat.

"This is my assistant, Danielle Morgans," Emma introduced them, and from safely within her disguise, Mystique grinned at how easy this would be.

"So…," Carol began, looking at the surrounding landscape of forest and non-trail related paths. "This where the kid is?"

"I've tracker her to an old and long abandoned cottage around here. Must be planning to rest for the night," Emma explained. She then sighed and looked sideways at Carol. "You know Carol, you really don't have to do this. I called you because I was in a panic and with Xavier not knowing what to do…I had nowhere else to go. I…"

"Don't worry about it Emma," Carol smiled. "For starters, a friend always lends a helping hand when they can, and besides, as Mr. Marvel of the Avengers, this falls under my job description…kinda."

"Thank you," Emma sighed. "I'll have to repay you one day."

_Or never_…, she broadcasted to Mystique, and both women shared a telepathic laugh.

"So where exactly is this place?" Carol inquired as they examined the outside of the broken down cottage a few minutes later. "You know, like map-wise."

"Border of Ohio and Kentucky," Psylocke replied.

"She's moving south," Carol remarked, knowing where Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children was. "Quite far from Bayville, Westchester County, New York, isn't it?"

"We suspect she intends to head home, perhaps," Mystique stated, her voice coming out high-pitched yet calm.

"Home?" Carol frowned.

"Mississippi," Mystique replied.

"So, shall we go and say hi?" Carol stated brightly, walking off towards the house.

"You stay here," Emma told the team as she and Mystique followed at a length.

"Who's in control at the moment?" Mystique whispered to Emma.

"The Phoenix, as we expected," Emma answered. "But you know that as soon as Carol's role here is done, it'll be Rogue again, and she'll be having a hard time with two minds clouding her own. She'll need a guiding and familiar face at hand and from what I've heard, you're definitely not her favorite person."

"I know," Mystique nodded, her shape changing to that of Jean as Carol wasn't watching at the moment. "I'll be there when she needs it."

* * *

The house creaked as they moved along carefully and as quietly as they could.

But she knew.

She knew they were there. She'd sensed the waves of power emanating off the blonde one, the one called Ms. Marvel. A _hero_ of the _Avengers_.

Also, the other blonde one had contacted her. A simple broadcast that stated: _Phoenix, we bring you power_.

And power was right. She could sense the different variety of power Ms Marvel held, and was glad she'd chosen Rogue as her host over Jean. Rogue's powers would soon make their appearance, and then she'd show the girl what a gift they could be.

She smiled as she watched them slowly enter the huge dining room from her place, standing at the end of a large table, half-hidden behind a chair.

"Is that Rogue?" Carol inquired, and before Emma or Mystique could answer her, The Phoenix laughed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Marvel, but Rogue isn't here at the moment. May I take a message?" she chuckled.

"Not really," Carol shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Emma and the disguised Mystique. "You two relax, and step in if you can. I'll get her to stand down."

"Thank you again Carol," Emma smiled sweetly, and Carol turned away.

_Sucker…_, the White Queen broadcasted to Mystique, who smirked.

"You're going to fight me?" Phoenix laughed cynically. Seeing that her taunting did nothing to the advancing Carol, who walked around the long table, she shrugged. "Amusing. Let's try this." She took off one glove, and then the other.

Carol was within three feet of her opponent when she jumped into the air, flying. Seconds later, her hands were wrapped in an orange-pink glow.

"Flight, Psionic blasts…interesting," Phoenix smiled, not letting on how much she knew about Carol's other powers as well.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Carol retorted. "But if you're good and come home with us, I'll show you what else my powers can do."

"Talking to me like I'm some idiot five-year-old won't get you anywhere," Phoenix snapped, lashing out suddenly and jumping upwards to grab onto one of Carols' legs. She was unfortunate to be wearing shorter boots with her uniform this time, because a two or three second touch of their skin was all it took and Carol's flight pattern wavered.

Letting go, she watched Ms Marvel go crashing into the table into a heap.

"What…what was that?" she yelled, pushing herself up on her knees and elbows.

"Well you didn't expect me to stand by and have you attack me with your powers, and not use mine, did you?" the Phoenix taunted. "Come on now, get up and actually try."

Carol's eyes narrowed and she kicked off, flying towards the stripe-haired girl. She yelled angrily and her opponent smirked, ducking under at the last second and causing Carol to hit the wall behind her, not being able to stop due to momentum.

Without hesitation, the stripe-haired girl rushed forward as Carol struggled to her feet, and she placed her bare hands on the woman's arms, holding her against the wall. The familiar energy-sapping feeling from earlier returned and Carol yelped as she tried to pull away, but the girl was surprisingly strong.

"You can't hold me, I have super strength," Ms Marvel announced, pulling away as best she could, but it was no use. Her energy was going quicker still. "Wha…why isn't it working? What's happening?"

"She's taking your powers and life force Carol, taking away all that you are with _her_ powers of absorption," Emma announced, walking around the corner from outside the room. Behind her was Mystique, still in disguise. "At this point, she's probably got more of your super strength than you do."

"E-Emma…help! Help me! Get her off me!" Carol yelped, the color beginning to slowly fade from her face.

"I'll be helping someone," Emma smiled, walking forward as Mystique regained normal shape and walked to the other side of them. Both women smirked and placed their hands on Carol's shoulders, pushing her against the wall and steadying her as the Phoenix continued to absorb her through Rogue's powers. "But it won't be you."

"You…you lied…you tricked me…," Carol managed to choke out as she felt the cold beginning to overrun her body.

"Of course I did," Emma snickered. "I never liked you Danvers, too uptight and goody-girl. You were one of the easiest people I've ever had to play to get into a position of power, and once you're gone and Rogue absorbs your powers entirely, Mystique and I will be reaching that position of power. Hope you enjoy the fall."

"You…you…bit—" Carol didn't finish her sentence as she screamed, her eyes rolling up into her skull and her body collapsing to the floor when the three women let go of her.

"NO!" Carol's voice screamed, exiting through Rogue's mouth as she watched her own body fall. "NO! What…happened to me! I…get me out of here!"

"Calm down Carol, you're going to hurt the poor girl's mind," Mystique pointed out calmly, only making Carol's mood worse.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I'm not even in my own body! I…I…oh god…am I dead?" she cried, her voice reaching frighteningly high pitches.

Before she could manage another word, she screamed, her voice changing to that of the Phoenix, and then Rogue. The 18-year-old was back in control as her head felt like it was being split open and she screamed over and over, collapsing to her knees.

"Mah…head!" she yelled, clutching her head and remembering the time before on the Ohio border when this had happened. "No…yahre not taking control again! Its…its mah mind!"

"Rogue…Rogue it's okay, I'm here now…," Mystique stated soothingly, taking the shape of Jean as she crouched down beside her daughter.

"Jean?" Rogue whimpered, looking up at her through tears that were now pouring down her face. "What's goin' on?"

"You have two minds in there that are not your own, the powerful force you relieved from me and another, a woman that attacked you," Mystique explained, the lie she and Emma had come up with to soothe Rogue flowing out of her mouth like it was the truth. "Listen, you have to calm down and focus Rogue, focus on being yourself, focus on keeping control."

"Ah…Ah can't…Ah can't think!" Rogue muttered, clutching her head again. "Their voices are…so loud…dark and light. Ah…Ah can't focus on me…who am Ah? Rogue… Carol… Phoenix, which one?"

"You're Rogue, you know this," Mystique pleaded. "Come on, gain control Rogue. Gain control so we can go home. The Professor will be able to help you."

Rogue clenched her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the random images of a little blonde girl in childhood. She yelled again before her mind went blank and quiet.

She opened her eyes, blinking. "It…it stopped."

Mystique glanced up and spotted Emma a few feet away, fingers to her temples, eyes screwed shut, lost in concentration. She noticed that the White Queen had managed to move Carol's body behind them, out of sight.

Emma opened her eyes seconds later and gazed at her partner in crime sternly.

"I've driven them down for only a few minutes, _Jean_," Emma explained. "We have to get out of here and get her safe before it starts up again…I don't think this building can take much more ruckus."

"Who…Who's that?" Rogue inquired as "Jean" helped her to her feet and out the room.

"This is Emma, a friend of mine, another telepath," she replied, not bothering to look at her and merely rushing through the halls.

"What's going on? Why are we rushing?" Rogue asked, but received no answer. "What's going on? Jean, what is it?"

"It's nothing important Rogue, let's go," she snapped, turning down another hallway.

Rogue suddenly pulled away from her grasp and stopped dead in tracks, causing the other two women to halt as well, and they turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing? We have to hurry," 'Jean' pleaded.

"How did you find me?" Rogue inquired.

"What?" Emma frowned.

"How did you find me? I'm two states away from home, if not more, depending on how long I've been out," Rogue explained. "So _how did you find me_?"

"Cerebro," Mystique replied, hoping this lie would do. "It led me to you."

"Right to me?" Rogue's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, right to you," she nodded.

"Rae, please hurry, my mental blocks on the girl won't hold much longer," Emma whispered, not realizing that after spending time in New Orleans with a master-trained thief, Rogue had picked on some well tuned tricks.

"Rae…Raven!" Rogue yelled, her eyes widening as she looked at 'Jean'. She took a step back and her eyes narrowed again. "Ya tried that Cerebro trick on Scott (1), and it didn't work, what made ya think it would work on meh, _mother?_"

Mystique sighed as her shape returned to its normal blue with yellow eyes and red hair, and she looked at Rogue. "I haven't done anything to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you."

"Liar!" Rogue screamed. "Ah bet you anythin' that the reason mah head's splittin' in two is your doing! Ah bet you planned all this as some sick trick ta use meh again!"

"Rogue please, you need to stay calm, the minds within yours will break free if you overreact and break the mental blocks Emma has set up," Mystique warned, reaching out to her.

"Overreact? Ah ain't overractin' if yahre the cause of this!" Rogue snapped, pulling further away. "Who are ya workin' with this time? Another ancient god o' mutants? Some mad-case lahke you? What do ya need me for this time?"

"I want to help you with your powers Rogue, because you're my daughter and I should be caring for you, not Charles and his _X-Men_," Mystique retorted, her voice suddenly filled with venom at the mention of the Professor.

"It them ain't it?" Rogue yelped, her eyes widening. "Ya wanta use meh against mah own family, don't ya?"

"I'm your family Rogue, I'm your _mother_," Mystique yelled.

"Mah family is with the X-Men, and Kurt, mah _brother._ Me and Kurt don't want anything ta do with ya Mystique, we've told ya that. If ya can't get we don't want ya in our lives, then maybe Ah should make the message permanent!" Rogue screamed, her feet suddenly lifting off the ground as she hovered a few feet in the air. She looked down and gasped. "What…what's goin' on?"

"Carol's powers are kicking in, her psyche is breaking through!" Emma yelled and Mystique cursed loudly.

Rogue yelled, her head pounding again as images of herself holding a blonde woman's arms with her bare hands, Mystique and Emma standing beside them, keeping the contact going until the blonde woman fainted.

Pain. Cold. Sadness. Anger. Hatred.

She screamed again and her usually green eyes turned blue for a moment as she glared at the two women. She kicked off of an invisible substance, bolting upwards through the roof.

"Rogue, no!" Mystique yelled, but it was too late – she was gone.

And in her wake came the end to the rickety building.

"Oh no…," Emma gasped, seeing that where Rogue had flown through had been near a major support pillar of the cottage roof. "NO!"

Her scream was drowned out by the sound of the roof breaking – and falling.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun!!! Alright, so I believe I covered what I wanted to in this chapter. Carol's introduction…and end! Don't worry, she'll be back ) Rogue going nuts with two minds in hers, and Carol's powers kicking in. So, hope I didn't butcher the Rogue/Carol storyline too much in this one; I tried my best to adapt it to my story. But you'll be able to tell me your thoughts on the matter in reviews, yes? (hint, hint! Lol)**

**Alright, so stay tuned for more, which includes: the search party getting their butts on the scene, finding out of Mystique and Emma got smooshed, a bit of tension in the search party, and of course, Rogue flying to home ground and stumbling into a late-night bar where a certain red-eyed **_**vieux**__** ami**_** just so happens to be. :) R&R, bye!**

**(1) In the episode "Mainstream" of the third X-Men Evolution, Scott was abducted by a revenge-seeking Mystique who dumped him in Mexico with no visor. She found him again and tried to get close to him to attack by using Jean's voice and saying she'd found him through Cerebro. Hence Rogue's mention of her trying it before. In case anyone cared, of course. )**


End file.
